


Did You Just Flick Me?

by Ameera



Series: Short Prompts from Tumblr [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameera/pseuds/Ameera
Summary: # 50 "Did you just flick me?" As requested by Markala on tumblr.Garak is fascinated by a minor and soft difference between him and Julian.





	Did You Just Flick Me?

“Did you just  _ flick  _ me?” Julian chuckled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

“It wasn’t my intention to wake you.” Garak apologized. “But it’s just so…” He again flicked Julian’s earlobe, “curious.” 

 

“I think  _ you’re  _ the curious one.” Julian lifted up the covers so his earlobes were covered, blocking off Garak’s access. “It’s not like I don’t find parts of you odd.”

 

“I don’t doubt it.” Garak smirked. “I wasn’t trying to make you self-conscious, my dear. I rather like them.”

 

“Thanks.” Julian smiled and reemerged from the covers. “They’re real.” He scoffed.

 

“I usually think of earlobes as being Ferengi attributes.” Garak continued. “But yours are far more attractive.”

 

“Lots of species have similar earlobes.” Julian said, rolling his eyes. “Trill, Bajorans, plenty more.”

 

“True,” Garak nodded. “But I’ve never slept with a Trill or a Bajoran.” Julian furrowed his brow.

 

“Did you just imply that you  _ have  _ slept with a Ferengi?” Garak’s look of horror had Julian howling with laughter.

 

“I do  _ not  _ find that image amusing.” Garak shivered. “I merely meant that Ferengi lobes are hard to ignore.”

 

“Harder when you’re giving oo-mox.” Julian teased. “Ow!” He yelped when Garak responded by flicking his earlobe again.


End file.
